The traditional 3-dimension scanning system using Laser beam non-conductive measuring method or mechanical conductive measuring method to measure the 3-D image data of an object, which is especially suitable for static object scanning, such as mobile, mold model etc., wherein, the advantage of the Laser beam is accurate, but it is expensive, and the Laser beam also easy harms the eyes or skin of the human, while the mechanical conductive measuring method although is cheap, but it's accuracy is insufficient and easy scrapes the skin, therefore, it is not suitable to be used to scan the face or body of the human.
Therefore, it needs a 3-dimension scanning system and a 3-dimension method, which uses optical grating and two digital cameras to capture images, and synthesizes the images captured by the digital cameras into a 3-dimension image by software scanning technology, and then uses a 3-dimension error diffusion distributed table to execute point cloud and outputs the point cloud data to object by Laser pulse form.